


No Goodbyes

by orphan_account



Series: Here We Go Again [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, c'est des morceaux d'une fic complète, je taguerai au fur et à mesure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dernier concert des One Direction ||| Il descend doucement les marches, ses pas résonnant dans son esprit. Il enlace Harry et l'entraîne avec lui. Il le tire loin des coulisses, loin de leurs gardes du corps, loin de leur staff et de leur manager. Il ne peut rien faire pour Niall et Liam, ni même pour lui, mais il peut encore donner du répit à Harry. Il peut encore lui changer les idées, le faire se sentir beau et puissant. Encore un peu.





	No Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Léni ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L%C3%A9ni+%E2%99%A5).



> Titre de la queen Dua Lipa - No Goodbyes
> 
> enjoy x

_ We gonna hold each other, trust each other, whisper pretty lies _ _  
_ _ Just for tonight let’s love like there’s no goodbyes _

 

Ils descendent de scène difficilement. Harry tangue sur les escaliers, les larmes creusant des sillons sur ses joues, Niall, ravagé, est assis en bas des marches, la tête entre ses mains, Liam a disparu le plus vite possible, cachant sa peine, encore et toujours, depuis que Zayn est parti, il ne se permet plus de pleurer devant ses amis. Louis se tient en haut des escaliers, perdu. Les murs de son univers se sont effondrés. Oui c'est lui et ses amis qui y ont mis les derniers coups, mais ils étaient déjà si fissurés que c'était le mieux à faire. Ca veut pas dire que ce n'est pas douloureux. Il a l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve et son coeur tombe encore et encore. Il descend doucement les marches, ses pas résonnant dans son esprit. Il enlace Harry et l'entraîne avec lui. Il le tire loin des coulisses, loin de leurs gardes du corps, loin de leur staff et de leur manager. Il ne peut rien faire pour Niall et Liam, ni même pour lui, mais il peut encore donner du répit à Harry. Il peut encore lui changer les idées, le faire se sentir beau et puissant. Encore un peu. 

Ils s'engouffrent dans leur limo et filent à l'hôtel. Louis ne lâche pas la main d'Harry une seule fois. Harry s'accroche à son épaule, son corps tressautant mais les larmes se sont taries. Il suit Louis, et déverrouille la porte. Il sait ce que veut Louis. Avant il savait toujours ce que voulait Louis. Maintenant c'est dur, il a l'impression qu'ils sont chacun enveloppés dans du brouillard et que c'est que pendant certaines éclaircies qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Harry s'affale sur le lit et entraîne Louis avec lui. Ils restent silencieux un moment.

 

**\- Je peux pas être dans le même lit que toi et ne pas te toucher Louis.**

 

Louis se met à genoux et passe au dessus de Harry. Il le tire à lui. Il passe des mains dans ses boucles et ferme les yeux pour mémoriser leurs douceurs. Il caresse l'angle de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, son nez, ses sourcils. Il retient tout ce qu'il peut de Harry. Son coeur est si serré. Une boule dans sa gorge, toujours présente, quand il est face à Harry. Il veut lui dire qu'il l'aime mais il y arrive pas. 

 

\-  **C'était notre dernier concert. Je veux qu'on le finisse dans la tradition** . Sa voix n'est pas claire, brouillée par l'émotion qui le transperce de toutes parts. 

Harry laisse un petit sourire se dessiner. 

 

**\- Un adieu ou un au revoir ?**

**\- Harry on en a déjà discuté, il faut qu'on cherche ce qu'on veut nous, qu'on arrête de prendre des décisions en fonction de l'autre, et je sais pas si tu voudras de moi quand t'auras trouvé ton vrai toi parce que tu peux trouver tellement mieux que moi, et regarde là on arrive même pas à cohabiter sans se prendre la tête et -**

  
Harry le coupe en l'embrassant. Il lui chuchote.

  
**\- Oui mais là c'est de toi que j'ai envie, et de personne d'autre. Même si j'ai merdé mille fois, toi deux mille fois,** Louis lui plante un doigt dans les côtes,  **eeh non mais sérieusement Louis. Je suis d'accord pour qu'on prenne du temps pour nous avant de se retrouver, mais j'y crois dur comme fer. Je peux pas aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que je t'aime là actuellement. Je sais je sais,** enchaine-t-il en voyant Louis écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche,  **tu n'y crois pas, mais je m'en fiche, Louis. Je le sens au fond de moi. Et oui, j'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre, mais j'en suis quand même sûr. Louis. Regarde moi. S'il te plait.** Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, en voyant Louis garder son regard baissé.  **Louis tu peux pleurer avec moi, tu peux crier, mais arrête de te cacher !** Sa dernière phrase est sortie dans un cri. 

Louis ferme les yeux et l'embrasse pleinement. Il lui dit tout ce qui lui fait mal et tout ce qui le terrorise dans sa langue qui se meut contre la sienne, dans les courbes de ses lèvres qu'il frotte contre celles de Harry. Une larme s'échappe de son oeil mais il ne prend pas la peine de l'essuyer. Il étend ses bras autour de Harry, le caresse partout, remplit son nez de son odeur et ses mains de ses formes. Il voudrait se faire tatouer ses yeux sur ses mains, son sourire sur ses paupières et son rire sur son coeur. Il veut ne jamais le laisser partir, mais il l'aime trop pour le laisser attaché à lui. Il mérite tellement mieux qu'un gars qui n'assume pas d'être avec lui, qui n'ose pas élever la voix face au management. Il mérite quelqu'un qui déplacerait des montagnes pour son petit déjeuner et lui ramènerait un morceau de la lune au dîner. 

Au fond de lui, il sait que c'est aussi égoïstement qu'il se sépare de lui. Parce qu'il se reconnaît de moins en moins dans la personne qu'il est aux côtés de Harry. Toujours nerveux, sur la défensive, cherchant parfois à le blesser. Il ne veut pas être cette personne là. Il veut que si Harry l'aime, ce soit pour ses qualités et non pas malgré ses défauts. 

Il se reconcentre sur ce qui est en train de se passer dans ses mains, c'est à dire le sexe dur de Harry et ses gémissements au creux de son oreille. 

 

Harry dit alors tout bas :    
  


**\- Ce soir, on s'aime comme si on allait pas se dire adieu demain d'accord? Je veux qu'on se détache de cette tension entre nous de "dernière fois".**

 

Louis acquiesce et secoue la tête pour chasser tous ses tourments. Il ouvre les yeux et tombe dans ceux de Harry. Brillants d'envie et d'amour. Il glisse ses mains sous sa chemise mais Harry entreprend de la défaire rapidement et se redresse même pour enlever son jean et son caleçon. Il hausse les sourcils pour inciter Louis à faire pareil. Une fois tous les deux nus, ils se rapprochent et Louis empoigne les fesses de Harry.    
  


**\- Tu veux quoi ?**

  
Harry ne prête pas attention à son coeur qui se pince alors qu'il pense "avant on aurait pas eu besoin de se demander".    
  


**\- Top.** répond-il sans croiser les yeux de Louis. Il ne demande pas si ça va à Louis, il sait que si ça lui allait pas, il n'aurait pas demandé avant.  **Tu veux comment ?** dit-il, cette fois en relevant son regard vers Louis. 

Louis ne répond pas, attrape une bouteille de lube et s'approche de Harry pour monter sur ses genoux. Il empoigne son sexe et celui de Harry et les frotte l’un contre l’autre, après avoir versé une bonne quantité de lubrifiant dessus. Il ondule des hanches en gardant son poing immobile et Harry tente de faire de même mais ses mouvements sont désynchronisés de ceux de Louis et les déconcentrent plus qu'autre chose. Alors il arrête et regarde juste la bouche ouverte de Louis, sa tête rejetée en arrière, et les grognements légers qui s'échappent de sa gorge tendue. Il s'approche de lui et récupère du lubrifiant sur ses doigts puis les approchent de l'entrée de Louis. Louis le regarde faire les yeux fiévreux, le souffle court. Harry trace de petits cercles sur la peau douce et sensible de Louis puis y entre un doigt. Louis pousse ses fesses en arrière afin de se rapprocher du contact des doigts de Harry et stoppe son mouvement de hanches, préférant faire aller et venir sa main sur leurs deux sexes. Harry a maintenant deux doigts en lui et les écarte rapidement afin de faire de la place pour lui en Louis. Louis alterne couinements et halètements et Harry se laisse glisser dans l'écoute du corps de Louis et le sien. Il est persuadé qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, ils doivent juste ré-apprendre à s'écouter, et pas uniquement quand ils couchent ensemble. 

 

**\- Harry c'est bon, aller.**

 

Retirant ses doigts il glisse ses avants bras sous les cuisses de Louis pour le relever. Louis attrape le sexe d'Harry et le place à son entrée. Il souffle pour se détendre et commence à s'asseoir lentement sur lui. Il se sent ouvert et plein et le délice lui fait échapper des gémissements. Il continue de descendre lentement et ouvre les yeux. Il les plonge dans ceux d'Harry et soudain s'asseoit entièrement sur les genoux de Harry. Celui ci écarquille les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvre encore plus alors qu'il pousse un grognement. Il pose son front contre celui de Louis, les yeux fermés pour s'empêcher de jouir de suite.

 

**\- Ouvre les yeux, regarde moi Haz.**

 

Celui-ci obéit et se plonge dans le bleu cristallin des yeux de Louis, alors qu'il monte et descend sur sa longueur, les mains agrippées aux épaules de Harry, ses ongles se plantant dans la chair tendre. Leurs peaux qui se frottent l'une contre l'autre leur fait perdre la tête et Louis accélère, se rasseyant plus fort jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses comment à fatiguer. Il tire alors sur les boucles dans ses mains, et Harry prend le relai. Il enfonce ses doigts dans les hanches de Louis et le maintient contre lui alors qu'il entre avec force son jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Leurs torses sont collés, et la sueur les fait coulisser l'un contre l'autre. Leurs yeux sont toujours ouverts et disent tous les mots qu'il ne se disent pas à haute voix. 

Il sentent la délivrance monter et voudraient prolonger ce moment à jamais. Ce moment où ils sont ensemble et où rien ne peut les séparer. Ils ne font qu'un et ils se comprennent sans parler. Louis crie soudain le prénom d’Harry, brisant juste un instant leur lien visuel.

 

Harry accélère voulant arracher ce cri encore des lèvres de Louis. Il semble que tout ce que lui peut dire c'est louislouislouis. Parce que tout ce à quoi il pense c'est Louis. Il n'y pense pas vraiment, il le ressent plutôt. Il le sent dans la transpiration qui sort de ses pores, dans le souffle qui s'échappe par bribes de son nez, dans l'odeur qui emplit la pièce, dans les bruits qu'il entend, les siens et ceux de Louis créant une harmonie parfaite. Il le ressent dans son coeur. Il attrape Louis encore plus fermement quand il sent l'orgasme arriver, le vidant de ses forces. Louis jouit à son tour, Harry se retire avec douceur de Louis et se lève pour attraper une serviette qu'il humidifie. Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, Louis est déjà assis et se retourne surpris. 

**\- Je pensais que tu me laissais le temps de partir.**

 

Harry ne répond pas, écrasé par la douleur. Louis ne veut pas passer la nuit avec lui parce que c'est fini entre eux. Pour de vrai. C'est fini depuis longtemps entre eux officiellement, mais ils continuaient de se voir, de coucher ensemble. Là il sent sa tête tourner parce que demain il ne verra pas Louis, ni le jour d'après, ni la semaine d'après.    
Louis voudrait le serrer dans ses bras mais il renonce pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Il sait que la douleur est inévitable alors il quitte la pièce. Harry n'attend pas que la porte d'entrée claque pour s'écrouler au sol, la tête dans les mains. Il cherche son souffle mais rien ne vient. Est-ce que Louis a pris tout l'air de la pièce? Ses yeux cherchent sur les murs, quelque chose auquel s'accrocher. Mais rien, les murs sont blancs et le lit vide et l'air est invisible et Harry ne sait pas comment il va faire si il ne peut plus respirer. Et si personne ne le trouve jamais ? Louis n'est plus là, il n'a plus rien. Il aspire à grande goulées mais rien ne rentre. Il expire et sa gorge se déchire dans un long râle. Il aspire à nouveau et expire mais tout ce qui sort de lui ce sont des cris de souffrance. Sa tête tourne et les larmes coulent depuis longtemps sur ses joues, ses genoux.    
Il plante ses ongles dans la moquette et la douleur semble aider son cerveau à se concentrer et il pense enfin à inspirer par le nez. La première inspiration est salvatrice. Il expire doucement et parvient enfin à respirer. Son coeur se calme mais il se sent vidé de toutes ses forces.    
Il grimpe malgré tout sur le lit et se love dans la place encore tiède, qui sent la transpiration et qui est sûrement mouillée de leurs ébats. Il sent que tout l'amour qui a été donné dans ce lit a disparu et ne peut s'empêcher de se demander où va l'amour perdu. Puisqu'il a quitté son coeur et celui de Louis alors où peut-il bien disparaître ? Est-ce qu'il brûle ? Où se dilue dans l'air ambiant ? 

Il se recroqueville et abandonne son corps au sommeil, respirant l'odeur de Louis dans l'oreiller. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Techniquement, je ne suis pas sûre que la dernière fois que les boys se sont vus, c'était à leur dernier concert mais IMAGINONS QUE SI. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, celui-ci est un peu triste mais ce n'est que pour mieux rebondir.
> 
> Je vous aime, hésitez pas à commenter ou à laisser un kudo
> 
> xxx


End file.
